Genuine Lies
by astral-angel
Summary: A night of drinks brings about the worst mistake of their lives...will they be able to turn it around??? Part 2 up! R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Genuine Lies

WWE

Disclaimer: Nothing but fic idea belongs to me. 

Spoilers: Everything current to 17/03/03 Raw. Changes – Lita's not hurt, no roster split. 

Rating: PG

Part 1

Pain…that was the first thought to enter her head. Lots and lots of pain in the form of a massive headache. 

_'Stupid hangover. Never going drinking with Bubba again.'_ The vague thought ran through her head, bringing a small frown to her face. And then something occurred to her. 

If she had one had currently underneath her head, and the other in front of her, whose hand was on her stomach? She wriggled slightly, causing the man behind her to shift, and the hand on her stomach pulled her even closer to him. 

She pushed his hand off her gently, rolling over to face him. She squinted up at him, attempting to filter the amount of light hitting her eyes, and then stiffened. Her eyes widened when she saw his face.

_'Aw hell…of all the people I had to sleep with, it had to be him…great Lita, just great.' _

Lita lay there, anxiously chewing her lip as she stared up at him. His hand brushed her breast, and she frowned when something caught her eye. 

She grabbed his hand, softly turning it over in her own, confused when she saw the small gold band on his finger. Since when was he married? She was pretty sure that he wasn't wearing one last night. A small feeling of dread crept into her stomach as she slowly looked at her own left hand. 

"No…oh hell no…" She bolted upright, quickly shaking the large man next to her awake. 

"What the…Lita?" The man muttered sleepily, opening his blue eyes, shoving blonde hair out of the way. His eyes widened as he took in her state of undress. "We slept together, didn't we?" 

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure that's not all we did." Lita's panicked voice had him sitting up. Before he had a chance to say anything, Lita spoke again. "What do you remember about last night?"

He shrugged, searching his memory in vain. She nodded.

"Yeah…me too. Which is why I'm freaking out when I see these on our hands." She thrust her hand in front of his face, the wedding ring shining dully in the light streaming from the windows. His eyes widened again.

"Oh hell…"

"That's what I said."

"We got married??! How the hell did we get married? We don't even like each other??!!"

"We're in Las Vegas…I don't think they care…"

"There's got to be a marriage certificate around if we did get married." Lita nodded, seeing his point. She looked around, spying a piece of paper lying on the floor near the bed. She sprang out of bed, leaning over to pluck it in between her fingers. Skimming over it, she let out a quick sigh of relief.

"Thank god!" She turned around, a bright smile on her face.

"We're not married??" The smile faded from her face, a frown appearing instead as she took in his flushed face.

"Nope…we're married all right…but it wasn't at some cheesy Elvis chapel at least!" She passed him the paper, sitting on the bed again. 

"So we are married…" His blue eyes still wide, he ran a hand through his shoulder length hair, frowning as he stared at the paper. He mentally rolled the names off his tongue, and tried to keep from laughing. Hunter and Lita Helmsley. Who would have thought?

TBC???


	2. Part 2

**Genuine Lies**

**WWE**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but fic idea belongs to me. 

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Becomes AU after 17/03/03 Raw. No roster split, Lita's not hurt and is the current Women's Champion. GM's are the commissioners.

**Pairing: **Lita/Triple H, Jeff/Trish, Edge/Stephanie, Jericho/Lillian, Benoit/Ivory

**Note:** I'm not sure what America's laws on divorce is, so I'm just gonna use the one's we have in New Zealand, which is you have to be separated for two years after filing for divorce before it's final. Well, I'm not sure, but I'll use it 'coz it works for this. Oh and both Lita and Triple H will seem OOC for this part, but just put that down to them both being hung over. 

Part 2 

"Married…the two of us…and married." Lita said disbelievingly. Hunter snorted impatiently.

"I think we've covered that." Lita glared at him.

"Somebody please shoot me now…" She said, more to herself than to her newfound husband, but Hunter heard her.

"Oh, trust me, I'd be glad to…only, I left my gun in my hotel room." Lita rolled her eyes, and then winced. Hangover's sucked. She put her head into her hands and closed her eyes, which meant she missed Hunter's concerned glance. "This sure as hell beats Utah…" She muttered to herself, opening her eyes. Hunter shot her a questioning glance, which she ignored, looking around the hotel room. 

"Hell, Hunter, what are we gonna do?" Lita's voice was quiet, and deadly serious. Hunter sighed, raking a hand through his hair. 

"I'm not sure Red…I suppose we could get an annulment." Lita shook her head, motioning to their sheet covered bodies. 

"That only works if we haven't had sex…and I'm pretty sure that we had sex last night…" Hunter sighed again, a resigned expression on his face. "So we get a divorce…" Lita said shrugging, turning to face him and frowning when he shook his own head. "What?"

"As much as I'd love a divorce, we can't get one…" When Lita gave him a confused look, he went on exasperatedly. "There's a two year separation period Red…and since we work together, we wouldn't really be separated."

"Great…just frickin great…" Lita moaned unhappily, a distressed look on her face. Hunter glared at her, his blue eyes glacial. 

"You're not the only one who's pissed about this, you know. I've got it just as bad as you have…" His voice was angry and meant to intimidate, but only served to piss Lita off. 

"You think you've got it bad?" She spat at him, her hazel eyes flashing. "Yeah, Hunter, we're married and you're an asshole. I can maybe, possibly, deal with the marriage, and I can't change the asshole thing. What I can't deal with is the fact that there's a distinct chance that I might be pregnant!"  The last words came out in a worried shout.

Hunter's face paled, and his eyes darted from her face to her stomach and then back again. Lita laughed bitterly. 

"It didn't even occur to you, did it? I'm not on the pill Hunter, I'm pretty sure we didn't use condoms…and the timing's perfect, if you know what I mean." Lita trailed off, her anger fizzling out, suddenly replaced with fear. 

"God, what if I am pregnant?" She whispered, staring at his face in shock. Lita's question seemed to shake Hunter out of the daze he'd been in.

"Uh, well, first thing, there's no way in hell you're gonna wrestle until we know for sure…" His tone held no room for argument, not that Lita would have argued anyway, 'cause, you know, it's what she'd planned to do anyway. 

"And if I am?" Lita asked hesitantly, not quite sure why she was bothering. If she was pregnant, she was keeping the baby. 

"If you are pregnant, then ultimately, it's up to you to decide what you want to do – it's your body." He paused, looking Lita straight in the eye. "But if you are pregnant and you decide to keep the baby, then I'll be there for you. I mean, I know we don't like each other – hell, we probably hate each other, but, Lita, I want my child to grow up with both parents there all the time – I want the chance to get to know my, our child." 

He was serious, Lita decided with shock. He looked at her, unsure whether or not he should ask what he so desperately wanted to know.

"Lita? If you are pregnant, what are you going to do?" 

"If I'm pregnant, you better get used to the idea of being a father…" She told him, and then suddenly burst out laughing. He gave her a questioning look, wanting to know what the hell she found so funny. 

"Did you ever in a million years, think the two of us would be sitting here having this conversation?" She managed to get out, laughter bubbling from her lips. Hunter stared at her, and then snickered. He was about to say something when a sharp knock was heard on the door.

"Hey Li, you awake yet? C'mon, we were supposed to meet for breakfast, remember?" The distinctly male voice was loud and impatient. Lita sighed…as if things couldn't get worse…

End Part 2

TBC???


End file.
